1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention provide a system and method to organize assets in a repository.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite enormous progress in Services Oriented Architecture, Web Services and Semantic Web Architectures) in modeling, discovering, composing and deploying services, these cannot be directly used to realize their full potential for large-scale software reuse. This is because services, (encapsulating code implementations) are not the only thing that large applications are built upon. The process and intermediate deliverables also go into building a solution which reflects the perceived quality of the software. For example, services are built to specifications and tested to meet some quality guarantees. When a requirement to build a new application comes up, how to test it and what documentation to produce may be loosely defined. If one relies completely on a functional request specification to get potentially reusable services, the matched service may eventually be found unsuitable for the application.